


Not Pathetic, Thanks

by wisherbystarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is an angel, Fluff, M/M, Stiles being awkward, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: (supernatural/magic is known to the real world) stanny - Stiles owns a(n actual) magic shop (bc hes magic duh) and Danny, a volunteer hacker for the police when they need it and his actual job is delivering magical stuff, like super ups or fairy fedex s/t. Both know that the other has a crush on them but are babies until Stiles is like 'wanna date and touch dicks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pathetic, Thanks

Stiles wasn’t pathetic. If the store just happened to run out of healing potions because Stiles pawned them off on Scott because he maybe wanted to see Danny again this week, well, that didn’t need mentioning. He watched the hacker stroll through the front door with a smirk, “You never run out of potions this quick. Most of your clientele is of wolfy descent. What gives?”

Stiles shrugged, watching him go into the back room with a blatant leer. “Maybe I just wanted to see your shining face this morning. Brightens up the place,” he suggested. Danny scoffed. “Or maybe I wanted you in here so that I could tell you that I’m closing early today and we are going back to my place for a brunch of waffles and eggs. And no sex. Because I’m the type to wait for the third date. Unless you want to. Then I'm totally willing to get all up on that.”

Danny raised a brow, “Is there real maple syrup involved? Not laced with potions by accident?”

Stiles scoffed this time, “Ok, you aren’t allowed to talk to Scott anymore. Or my dad. Ever.” He had to have a talk with the two of them about never talking to his crushes, ever.

Danny laughed and came back into the main shop, leaning across the table to kiss Stiles’ cheek, “I get off at 11 on Sundays, I like to cuddle, and I like pancakes better than waffles.” With that he winked and sauntered back out of the shop and into the store, putting a bit more sway in his step than usual. Stiles fist pumped, a doofy grin filling his face, much to the distaste of the vamp looking at bloodpops across the store. See Lydia, not pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first three fics I'm ever posting here, so constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry it's so short. I'm taking prompts here and at my tumblr, wisherbystarlight.tumblr.com . come say hi!


End file.
